The present invention relates to a louver assembly for allowing air to pass through the assembly, while reducing the likelihood of drops or mist of water or other liquid passing out of the assembly, and also reducing the light passing through the assembly. More particularly, the louver assembly of the present invention is for use in a heat exchanger, such as a direct or indirect counter-flow or cross-flow cooling tower, a spray-filled tower, closed circuit cooler or an evaporative condenser, all of which are hereinafter categorically referred to as a “heat exchanger.” The louver assembly of the present invention allows air to readily enter the heat exchanger, prevents or significantly reduces the amount of water or other liquid splashing out from the heat exchanger, and reduces the amount of light entering the heat exchanger to reduce or retard the growth of algae or other microorganisms present in a liquid basin within the heat exchanger and whose growth is promoted by light.
Many types of louvers are known for many purposes, including decorative purposes where they allow air to enter a building and shield the building from light and rain on the outside, for example. Louvers are also used with heat exchangers of the aforementioned types and for the aforementioned purposes.
The louver assembly of the present invention provides these functions in a way which does not adversely affect the efficiency of the heat exchanger. The efficiency of the heat exchanger remains substantially unaffected using the louver assembly of the present invention, even though the louver assembly of the present invention causes air to travel through the assembly in two different vertical planes and one downwardly angled transverse plane. The present invention also provides sound dampening. The components are easy to manufacture and are readily assembled. Thus, the present invention can be made at a reasonable cost.